pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP681
Strzelisty Most i ! | ang = The Lost World of Gothitelle! | seria = Pokémon Seria: Czerń i Biel |sezon = Pokémon: Czerń i Biel | premiera = 3 marca 2011 25 czerwca 2011 30 stycznia 2012 | opening = Czerń i Biel | opening jap = ベストウイッシュ！ | ending jap = 心のファンファーレ |poprzedni = Taniec z Ducklettami! |następny = Inwazja Venipede'ów! }}Zaginiony świat Gothitelle! to 21. odcinek serii Czerń i Biel, ogólnie 681. Poza Japonią jest on 21. odcinkiem czternastego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Ash i jego przyjaciele są w drodze do Castelii. Aby dotrzeć do miasta, muszą przejść przez Strzelisty Most, lecz Gothitelle blokuje im drogę. Kim jest Sally i jaki ma związek z dzikim Pokémonem? Streszczenie Ash i przyjaciele widzą już w oddali Strzelisty Most, a za nim miasto Castelia, gdzie Ash będzie walczyć o swoją trzecią odznakę w regionie Unova. Przyjaciele przez chwilę zachwycają się nim, jednak Ash szybko wyłamuje się z grupy i biegnie do pobliskiego Poké Marketu, gdzie zamierza zadzwonić do profesor Juniper. Przy wejściu o mały włos nie wpada na pewną kobietę, która (z tego co możemy wywnioskować z jej wypowiedzi: "O... jak tu się zmieniło") powróciła do tego miejsca po latach. Ash oczywiście szybko ją przeprasza i wskazuje, aby ona weszła pierwsza. Szybko podbiegają Cilan i Iris, aby skarcić go za jego zbyt energiczne zachowanie. Podczas rozmowy z profesor Juniper, Ash wymienia swojego Sewaddle'a za Pidove. Gdy rozglądają się po Poké Markecie, widzą tę samą kobietę, która przygląda się fotografiom na ścianach. Przedstawiają one pewną łódkę i kilka etapy budowy Strzelistego Mostu. Kobieta wyjaśnia, że ów łódkę nazywano Wodnym Taxi - przewoziła ludzi z jednego brzegu na drugi. Nasi przyjaciele chcą rozwinąć temat, jednak kobieta odchodzi. Ash, Cilan i Iris wychodzą z Poké Marketu, jednak to, co widzą, ich zaskakuje. Dookoła unosi się gęsta mgła, która pojawiła się dosłownie znikąd. Za chwilę na swoim motorze przyjeżdża sierżant Jenny, która wyjaśnia bohaterom, że nad tym miejscem często unosi się gęsta mgła. Jenny używa swojej Swanny, aby ta użyła Odparowania. Ruch jednak nie działa. Po chwili za jej plecami przejeżdża samochód, więc biegnie za nim, ponieważ gdy most otacza gęsta mgła, jest on zamknięty dla samochodów. Bohaterowie śmieją się z tej sceny, postanawiają jednak nie tracić ani chwili dłużej i wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Na drodze do Castelii staje im pewna Gothitelle. Bohaterowie są nieufni wobec niej i słusznie, ponieważ ta wcale nie ma pokojowych zamiarów. Mimo iż Ash mówi jej, że zamierzają tylko przejść przez most, ta jest niezawisła. Ash nie ma zamiaru pozostawać dłużny jej atakom, a więc do walki wybiera Snivy. Po wymianie Ostrza Liścia z Ochroną oraz Burzy Liści z Psychopromieniem, Asha, Cilana i Iris oślepia jasne światło, a oni sami wpadają w przepaść. Gdy się budzą, widzą, że są znowu w punkcie wyjścia - przed mostem. Jednak ten jest jakiś inny - wciąż jest w budowie. Bohaterom wydaje się to bardzo dziwne. Zaczepia ich mała dziewczynka i pyta, czy nie zechcieliby przepłynąć rzeki wodną taksówką. Bez większych ceregieli zgadzają się. Dziewczynka woła do pomocy w odwiązaniu liny pewną Gothitelle. Naszym przyjaciołom wydaje się to bardzo dziwne, nawet zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy to nie ta sama Gothitelle, która zaatakowała ich na moście. Kiedy są już na pokładzie, słyszą głos kapitana, który przeprasza wszystkich pasażerów za to, że muszą czekać oraz oznajmił, że wodne taxi już rusza w rejs. Ashowi, Cilanowi i Iris bardzo podoba się widok z niej. Podchodzi do nich dziewczynka z Gothitelle i proponuje im poczęstowanie się przekąskami własnej produkcji i sokiem. Mimowolnie słyszą rozmowę dwóch pasażerek, które pytają kapitana, czy to prawda, że wodne taxi przestanie kursować. Dziewczynka i Gothitelle też się tym interesują, jednak kapitan nic nie odpowiada. Dopłynąwszy do brzegu nasi przyjaciele orientują się, że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ wcale nie są na drugim brzegu, a wrócili na to samo miejsce. Cilan zaczyna rozważać, czy przypadkiem nie są w jakieś pętli czasowej, oraz czy nie ma to czegoś wspólnego z Gothitelle. Kiedy dostrzegają dziewczynkę, postanawiają do niej podbiec i zbadać, o co tutaj chodzi. Dziewczynka przestawia się jako Sally. Wyjaśnia, że razem ze swoim ojcem - kapitanem wodnego taxi - prowadzą tu niewielki interes. Wyjaśnia również, że Gothitelle nie jest jej Pokémonem, tylko jej dobrą przyjaciółką, która sama od pewnego czasu zaczęła im pomagać. Sally razem ze swoją przyjaciółką biegną uzupełnić zapasy, a Ash, Cilan i Iris wracają na wzgórze. Cilan ponownie zaczyna rozważać, że znaleźli się w alternatywnym świecie stworzonym przez Gothitelle, tę samą, którą spotkali na moście. Bohaterowie zgadzają się, że tylko Gothitelle może im pomóc wydostać się z niego, a więc gdy Sally żegna się z Gothitelle, a ta zaczyna się oddalać, przyjaciele podążają za nią. Znajdują się ponownie na moście. Gothitelle jest już inna - ponownie wrogo nastawiona. Ash zaczyna do niej krzyczeć, aby pomogła się im wydostać z tego świata, jednak Gothitelle go nie słucha. Walka zaczyna się od nowa - podobnie do wcześniejszej. Ash wybiera Snivy. Po wymianie podobnych ciosów oraz zniszczeniu rusztowań na moście, Gothitelle Psychicznym Ciosem podnosi wszystkie zniszczone rzeczy i celuje nimi w Asha i resztę, jednak nagle na most wchodzi Sally - dorosła już. Okazuje się, że ona również trafiła do alternatywnego świata Gothitelle. Początkowo Gothitelle jej nie poznaje, lecz zaczyna sobie przypominać i coraz bardziej staje się zaskoczona jej widokiem. Sally zaczyna wyjaśniać, jak to było po otwarciu Strzelistego Mostu. Ich rodzinny interes upadł, a oni sami musieli się wyprowadzić. Zabrali ze sobą Gothitelle, która przez długi czas nie rozstawała się z Sally. Jednak gdy ta poszła na studia medyczne, Gothitelle została w domu razem z jej ojcem. Po kilku latach, gdy Sally wróciła do domu, okazało się, że Gothitelle opuściła go po tym, gdy ona poszła na studia. Sally nie mogła się z tym pogodzić, jednak będąc na praktykach w wielu szpitalach zapomniała o bólu. Gdy trafiła na praktyki tutaj miała nadzieję, że spotka tu swoją przyjaciółkę. Jej marzenie się ziściło. Po wyrzuceniu z siebie tych wszystkich wspomnień, Sally zaczyna płakać. Gothitelle, otarłszy jej łzy, używa swojej mocy i pomaga wszystkim wrócić do rzeczywistego świata. Gotitelle usuwa mgłę, która otacza most dookoła. Sally mówi, że ma nadzieję na kolejne spotkanie w przyszłości. Po tych słowach Gotitelle znika. Sierżant Jenny jest zaskoczona nagłym ustąpieniem mgły, jednak cieszy się, ponieważ może ponownie otworzyć most. Sally dziękuje bohaterom za wszystko, po czym drogi jej i naszych przyjaciół rozchodzą się. Ash, Cilan i Iris mogą już spokojnie przejść Strzelisty Most, aby przeżyć kolejne przygody w Castelii... Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Okazuje się, że Ash wysłał swoją Pidove do profesor Juniper trzy odcinki wcześniej. *Ash dodaje Pidove do swojego zespołu, a Sewaddle'a wysyła do profesor Juniper. *Gothitelle pojawia się po raz pierwszy. *Ash i przyjaciele przechodzą przez Strzelisty Most w drodze do Castelii. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Iris *Cilan *Sally *Profesor Juniper *Siostra Joy *Sierżant Jenny *Kapitan *Pasażerowie Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Gothitelle w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Axew (Iris) * Snivy (Asha) * Gothitelle (Sally; debiut) * Swanna (Sierżant Jenny) Wykorzystane ruchy * Odparowanie (ruch użyty przez Swannę sierżant Jenny) * Psychopromień (ruch użyty przez dziką Gothitelle) * Ostrze Liścia (ruch użyty przez Snivy Asha) * Ochrona (ruch użyty przez dziką Gothitelle) * Burza Liści (ruch użyty przez Snivy Asha) * Dzikie Pnącza (ruch użyty przez Snivy Asha) * Psychiczny Cios (ruch użyty przez dziką Gothitelle) * Podwójny Zespół (ruch użyty przez dziką Gothitelle) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 大橋志吉 Yukiyoshi Ōhashi * Scenorys: 山田浩之 Hiroyuki Yamada * Reżyser: 徳本善信 Yoshinobu Norimoto * Animator: 北崎正浩 Masahiro Kitasaki Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowy Live Caster Profesora Oaka: Minccino . ** Po tym odcinku nie został wyemitowany Pokémonowy Live Caster profesora Oaka. Zastąpiono go zwiastunem obu wersji filmu czternastego. * Napis "Ciąg dalszy nastąpi" pojawia się na górze ekranu, a nie na dole, jak zazwyczaj. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek anime, w którym nie pojawia się żaden Pokémon typu normalnego. * Odcinek został wyemitowany na włoskim Disney XD 22 czerwca 2011 roku, trzy dni przed amerykańską premierą. Wpadki * Kiedy sierżant Jenny przywołuje Swannę, przycisk na Pokéballu jest koloru czerwonego, mimo że powinien być biały ( ). * W scenie, w której Ash i przyjaciele zastanawiają się nad sytuacją z Gothitelle, daszek czapki Asha jest biały, a nie czerwony ( ). * Na końcu odcinka, kiedy przybywa sierżant Jenny, Snivy Asha znika. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP681? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:BW021: The Lost World of Gothitelle! es:EP681 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Czerń i Biel Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 14